


Donna's Death

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Donna Noble, Drabble, Gen, figurative death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is a relative thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna's Death

When Donna touched the creepy glowing hand, her life, at least as she knew it; ended. There wasn’t enough energy for a complete regeneration, not for an entire body, but the cells sensed the presence of compatible genetics and reduced the hand to its component atoms to use as a template to fix the errors in the body it had found.

All Donna knew was that one minute, she was a human temp from Cheswick and the next that she was a whole lot smarter than she had been and she had the unsettling sensation of two hearts beating in her chest.

All in all, just a few moments had past so she quickly hit a few buttons and off she went, she needed a little space so her new magnificent Time Lady brain could figure out a plan to save well, everyone. She huffed, stupid Spaceman, leaving her with the hard work.

She grinned; she’d save them though, somehow. That stick insect deserved to have a chance with Rose and by golly; he was going to get it.


End file.
